youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Josh Brolin
Josh Brolin Josh James Brolin is a god since he has appeared in a wide range of films, and is best known for his work as God in Super Youtube Poop Movie , George W. Bush in W., and The Strongest Man in Fifty Shade Of Weegee, the latter earning him Academy Awardand YTP Award nominations for Best God. Brolin is the villain Thanos. His first appearance as Thanos in the Marvel Cinematic Universe was in Guardians of the Galaxy, then in a mid-credits cameo at the end of Avengers: Age of Ultron, and later became the leading antagonist in Avengers: Infinity War (2018). He is going to reprise his role in the upcoming untitled sequel. In April 2017, Brolin was cast as Cable as a part of a four-film contract in the X-Men film series, first appearing in 2018's Deadpool 2. referred to as the The Big Boss of YTP by his most loyal underlings and the Mad Loser by the galactic community, is a powerful Loser warlord who rules over a distant region of space and commands two massive armies, known as the Squidwards and the Bing Bong, and a small group of followers known as the Barney Bunch. His own main objective was to bring stability from the universe, as he believed its massive population would inevitably use up the universe's entire resources and condemn it. However, his methodology to succeed was warped; through using the Infinity Stones, Josh Brolin intended to harness their power to exterminate half of life in the universe. But, the Squidwards and Bing Bong betrayed him and formed the rebel group, The Bing Bong Gang and The Skodwarde Squad. Josh Brolin paid the Dimension Warriors to destroy them. The Dimension Warriors failed him. Josh Brolin have workers that helps him. the workers are: Megumin, You, Big Bird, and Swag Tails. and later added Nazi Bing Bong as his helper. Destroying The Rebels In a war, with the Rebels. Josh Brolin determined to find the The Enclosed Instruction Book to gain the full power of YTP. The book was previously owned by The BingBong gang. Josh Brolin can get the book due to Nazi Bing Bong leaking the map of the hideout to Google Maps. which caused Nazi Bing Bong to be kicked out of The BingBong gang. Josh Brolin pitied him and made Nazi Bing Bong his worker. Megumin, Josh's other worker, destroyed the Kowloon Walled City where the book was hidden. The BingBong gang and The Riley Gems Squad was in there for some reason. Josh Brolin demanded The Barney Bunch to kill them. Riley Anderson fucked all of The Barney Bunch members. Bing Bong called Skodwarde Squad for backup. The Skodwarde Squad came and kill most of the Barney Bunch members. Barney took revenge by killing Riley Anderson, the leader of The Riley Gems Squad. Josh Brolin after gained the full power of YTP, destroyed most of them. Abilities Superhuman Intelligence: Possibly Josh' most dangerous ability is his mind. Josh' intellect is dedicated to enhancing his own powers and to the annihilation of all life. Josh is a genius in virtually all known fields of advanced science and has created technology far exceeding contemporary Hyrule science. He has also shown to quickly adapt to new battle situations, as shown in his fight with Chuck Norris, who outclassed him physically and whom he beat by dancing around him, cum him with sperm and tricking him into destroying The Rebels . Josh Brolin has remarked that, compared to himself, Mario intelligence is only great for Loser standards. Superhuman Strength: '''Josh Brolin possesses vast supergod strength the full limits of which aren't known. has increased his strength beyond their original limits to levels rivaling or surpassing those of the physically strongest Chuck Norris. Josh' strength is so vast he has destroyed entire multiverse with the simple force of his blows. He has proven capable of fighting Riley Anderson when he had a Penis. His strength is so vast that he has been able to easily defeat the likes of the PartyFruitsLegion, punch away an attacking Bing Bong,physically subduing with ease Skodwarde and Korg (as well as casually breaking apart the YTP Universal Weapon) and, most impressively, wrestle with the Great Mighty Poo , although only by being additionally empowered by an external power source. Josh Brolin can also augment his strength with his cosmic energy when needed. '''Psychokinesis: Capable of very fine control over objects, including himself. On larger levels, Josh can levitate great weights, into the hundreds of tons, but his upper limit has remained undisclosed. He was stated to be an Omega Level Telekinetics. Immortality: '''Duh, he is a god. '''Time Travel: Cause it is cool. Category:Characters Category:Actors Category:Gods Category:Real People Category:Death themself Category:Immortal beings Category:Immortals Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:True Neutral Category:People from Hyrule Category:Citizen of Hyrule Category:Marvel Characters Category:Really Hot Category:Neutral Good Category:Power Level Over 9000 Category:Fabulous Characters Category:Characters Who are Honest Category:Smart Category:Handsome Creatures Category:Left-Handed